


The Perfect Gift

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Dean, Ticklish Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sam wants for his birthday is to see Dean smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

"Aw, Dean you really didn’t have to get me anything." Sam chuckled, setting his gift down on the table.

Dean smirked, “Of course I did, bitch.”

"You know, what you got me, I love it and all, but I have to admit that it’s not exactly what I wanted for my birthday.." Sam sighed.

Dean rolled his eyes, trying to cover up that he felt a little hurt by Sam’s comment, “Hey, beggars can’t be choosers.”

"It’s not something you can buy," Sam replied, a smile twisting up the corner mouth.

"What do you mean?" Dean’s eyes narrowed.

"Something I can only get from you." Sam sing-songed, "And haven’t in too long." He moved toward Dean, making him shrink down a bit in his seat.

Dean laughed awkwardly, “You know I get all tingly when you take control like that, Sammy.” He tried to play off the weirdness of the situation, but Sam was only making it worse, just sitting there, staring at him.

"Okay, dude what gives, you’re being weird." Dean shrunk further into his seat, and then he caught Sam glancing up over his head and looked up to see Cas standing over him; unfortunately, he wasn’t quick enough to stop the angel from grabbing his wrists and pulling them up over his head.

"What the hell?" Dean squirmed, glaring between the sloppy grin on Castiel’s face and the mischievous glint in Sam’s eye.

"All I want for my birthday… is to see you smile Dean, hear you laugh for once, you know, genuinely." Sam wiggled his fingers.

Dean’s eyes widened when it clicked, “Oh hell no. That’s not gonna hahahappen-” Dean squeaked when Sam clawed at his older brother’s ribs.

"Sure is." Sam smirked, "Remember how you pulled this crap with me all the time when I was little?"

"Ha- no, shut up- aha-stop, bitch!" Dean grunted between clenched teeth.

"The only bitch here is karma." Sam laughed, tweaking Dean’s sides, "But come on, doesn’t it feel good to laugh once in a while?"

"No!" Dean groaned, "Dahahahammit Sammy- I dihihihidn’t want C-Cas to get ihihinvolved with this crahahahap."

"What, you mean you didn’t want him to know all the spots you’re the most ticklish?" Sam laughed, "It’s a little late for that."

Cas smirked down at him, “I find it all quite endearing.”

"I-hehe-I’m not endehehearing you dicks-" Dean blushed, kicking his feet out and banging them against the floor from his seat in the chair, "Gahahahod dammit- cut ihihit out!" Dean seemed to have finally given up acting tough and withholding laughter, because giggles were now interwoven with almost every word.

Sam scribbled his fingers up Dean’s sides to his ribs and then all the way up into his armpits, focusing on the more sensitive spots and attempting to draw the best reactions from Dean. He really enjoyed seeing his older brother smiling for once, appearing carefree and happy, at least for a few short moments in their strange, often crappy lives.

Cas almost felt bad for holding Dean’s arms like this, forcing him to endure the so-called torture from his little brother. He almost did - actually, he would have felt bad, had it not been for the fact that Dean was barely pulling at his arms for freedom, it felt more like involuntary jerks whenever Sam hit a good spot. That, and it was nice to see Dean smiling, hear him laughing. This was not a side of Dean that he often had the chance to see, and he didn’t want to cut that short by any means.

"Sammy- come ohohon, plehehease-" Dean shook his head when Sam attacked his stomach, digging his fingers in and slowly working them down toward his hips, "Nohohoho- not thahat hehe dohohon’t do thahahat- not thehehere!"

"But it’s my birthday, Dean." Sam looked up at him with a wide set of his best puppy-dog eyes.

"I hahahate you- bitch." Dean groaned, throwing his head back against the chair. His cheeks were red and hair disheveled,

"Sure you do." Sam chuckled, digging into Dean’s hips and drawing a shriek from him.

Dean lost himself in cackling laughter, gasping and kicking and completely overloaded with the feeling of his brother’s fingers on his hips, “Plehehehease!” Dean cried, losing the energy to even struggle or laugh anymore.

Sam finally stopped, a huge grin on his face as he reached up to fix Dean’s hair a bit. Cas smiled down at him, releasing his arms. Dean took a few shaky breaths before calming down enough to simply sit there with breathy, twitchy giggles.

"Are you- are you at least happy now?" Dean snarked, "Satisfied with your gift?"

"Best gift you’ve ever gotten me." Sam laughed, poking at his sides a few times.

Dean twitched away, “Well I hope it was worth it, because you’d better believe I’m coming for both of your asses.”


End file.
